


Can I Kiss You?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader
Series: For the Kids [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 4





	Can I Kiss You?

It was late when you got home, so Clay crawled right into bed. You kissed his head gently and went to get ready for your own bedtime. Maggie fell asleep in the car, so Oliver moved her to her bed gently. His bag was in your room, so he waited for you to tell him he could get it. Once you were in your pjs, you motioned for him to come. 

“Stay in here?” You asked, overly tired to be shy about it. 

He smiled. “You sure?” He asked, looking forward to holding you.

You nodded. “There’s room for both of us.” You motioned. It wasn’t like it was the first time he’d been in your bed. The thought made you blush.

He smiled wider and nodded, going to change into comfier clothing. By the time he came out, you were lying in bed, giving him a sleepy smile. He could honestly get used to this. He crawled under the covers and gently pulled you close. “Sleep well.” He said quietly.

You nuzzled into his neck. “Thank you.” You breathed. “You, too.” You yawned, drifting off not long after.

Oliver smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of holding you and feeling the baby move between you. 

* * *

When you woke up, you looked at the clock. It was nearly 10 in the morning. You panicked for a moment then remembered Oliver got Clay on the bus. Letting out a sigh, you slipped out of bed, wondering how Maggie was feeling.

Oliver and her were cuddled up on the couch watching cartoons. “How’s she feeling?” You asked softly.

“Better.” He smiled. “Right, kiddo?” He asked, glancing at her. 

She looked up at nodded with a small smile. “Right.” 

“I’m so glad.” You sat down to rub her feet. “I hate when my babies are sick.” You told her. 

She giggled. “That tickles.” She squirmed a bit. 

“Hmm, what else tickles?” Oliver asked before tickling her side. She squealed with laughter, making you both grin. 

“Guys!” She said through her laughs. “Stop!” She tried.

“But we have to find all the spots.” He moved to under arms, making her scream with giggles. “And your laugh is the best.”

She tried catching her breath. “Meanies!” She smiled. She managed to get off the couch. “I hafta pee now!” She said, running away.

Oliver chuckled. “Morning.” He smiled at you. “How’d you sleep? Because I slept great.” He chuckled.

“Me, too.” You smiled shyly. “It was really needed. Thank you.” You glanced at the tv, then back at him. “How were the kids this morning?” You honestly couldn’t remember the last time you slept late.

“Perfect.” He nodded. “Clay ate his breakfast, I packed his lunch, and he was on the bus on time.” He said proudly. “Maggie didn’t get up until about an hour ago.”

You sighed. “You’re amazing.” You smiled at him.

“Mm, that’s you.” He grinned. “So, can we have that talk when she naps?” He asked. “She’s feeling better, but I have a feeling she’ll still want one.”

You nodded. “I’m okay with that.” You told him. “But, for now, I am going to get breakfast before this little guy riots.” You chuckled, going to get up.

“It’s in the microwave.” He gave you a shy look. “I didn’t want you to have to worry about cooking when you got up.” He admitted.

“Ugh, you’re perfect!” You whined but rushed to go eat. You were starving. 

Oliver smiled proudly and caught Maggie as she came running back. He pulled her into his lap and got comfortable, their attention (mostly) back on the cartoon. 

You were thankful you had a moment of peace to eat and sip your juice. You knew that wouldn’t be happening once your son was born. Newborns were always fun, but loud and time consuming. Rubbing your bump, you decided you’d tell Oliver his name when you spoke later. You hoped he approved. You thought it was cute, and perfect.

Once you were done, you washed your dishes and went to join them. That’s how you wanted to spend the rest of your morning. 

* * *

Maggie nodded off on the couch just after lunch, so you and Oliver moved to the kitchen to talk. He gave you space as you took a deep breath. "So, uh, I want to tell you the name I picked for him." You told him.

He brightened. “Okay.” He nodded encouragingly. 

“Logan Daniel.” You smiled.

He melted. “I love it!” He said sincerely. “It’s perfect.” He came over to hug you tight. “Thank you for telling me.” 

“The first one.” You smiled shyly. 

“The first one?” He asked, looking at you.

You nodded. “I wanted to get your approval first.” You admitted. 

His eyebrows went up. "My approval?" He asked, surprised. "Why would you need my approval?"

You shrugged and grew shy. “Your opinion matters to me.” You said honestly. "A lot."

He smiled. “That means a lot to me!” He chuckled. “I’m so happy to hear that.” He hugged you again. "So, where was our talk cut off last night? Us both being scared?"

You looked down and nodded. “Yeah…” You breathed. "I am. How can I not be?"

“Because of who I am?” He asked nervously. 

You shook your head. "Of course not. You're amazing." You looked at him. "Because I don't deserve you, and what if I mess this up, too?"

He shook his head. “It’s me who doesn’t deserve you. I’m just a party animal turned businessman.” He said honestly. 

"Laurel told me about the two of you. About how you've changed. Do you think she'd encourage this if you didn't deserve me? Us?" You asked him. 

He looked surprised and shook his head. “No.” He had no idea you knew about any of that.

“She approves.” You said softly. "A lot." You shyly took his hand.

He squeezed it. “Well, I’m surprised at that, but happy.” He smiled. “How much did she tell you?” He asked, curious. If she didn’t tell you everything, he wanted to come clean. “About us, about me going missing?” He swallowed, nervous. 

“I assume everything.” You told him. “With her sister and all…” You looked down. “Aboud her sister dying on that trip. She didn’t tell me all that long ago, honestly. She thought Tommy had said something since I’ve known him for so long.” 

“No one talks about it much.” Oliver said softly. “I’m glad someone told you. Especially her.” He cupped your cheek. "I'll follow your lead."

You blushed against his hand. “I’m not good at leading.” You chuckled. "What would you like?" You wanted his input.

“You. The kids. All of it. But I don’t want to rush you.” He smiled. "I actually was going to tell you how I felt the day Maggie gave me that picture. Which, I'll admit, is hanging on my wall."

You beamed at him. “I’m so into you” Your cheeks flushed, but you didn't mind.

He beamed. “I am, too.” He kissed your cheek. "Let me take you on a date?" He asked. "A real date? Just us?" He asked cutely.

You nodded. “Okay. That sounds good.” You smiled. "We've come a long way from me freaking out on you in my living room." You chuckled. 

“I’m glad.” He grinned. “Can I kiss you? Or date only?” He blushed, which was the most adorable thing ever. 

“You may.” You giggled. 

He brought you close and kissed you sweetly. You smiled into it, resting your hands on his waist. “Yay!” Came Maggie’s voice, cheering. 

“Hey missy, I thought you were napping.” You blushed brightly as you pulled back. You went over to her. “How’re you feeling?” You crouched.

“Great! You and Oliver are together!” She squealed. She clapped, bouncing. “I’m so happy!” 

You groaned, blushing more. “Mags.” You chuckled. "We haven't even had a single date yet. Don't get ahead of yourself."

She giggled and danced around the table, making Oliver beam. "I don't mind." He said easily.

You shook your head. “Two against one.” You chuckled as you stood up. "Teaming up against me already?"

“Yeah!” Maggie cheered. “Is he moving in?” She asked, hopeful.

“Too fast, Maggie.” You told her. 

“That I have to agree with your mom.” Oliver said gently. “That takes time, but I’ll still help you get to bed when I’m here, okay?”

She hummed. “Okay.” She liked that. “Can I tell Clay later?” She looked between the two of you. “He’ll be happy. He’s been hoping you’d date!”

“Clay, too?” You asked. 

“Yeah!” She giggled. “And Laurel. And Tommy.” She nodded. 

Oliver grinned at you. “See. I’m a catch.” He winked when you looked at him. “It’s true.” He chuckled. “And knowing my mom, she’ll be asking to meet you soon.” He added. “She’ll love you, too.” He grinned. “Thea seemed on board.” He leaned back against the counter. “So everyone approves.” He grinned. “Now, how about we go finish watching tv?”

You chuckled. “Okay, deal.” You got Maggie’s hand. 

* * *

Clay had been excited to hear that you were going to be going on a date with Oliver soon, and had reacted much like Maggie. “Awesome! We’ll see Oliver all the time!” He grinned. “More than we already do!” He cheered. 

“Okay, okay.” You giggled. “Calm down, calm down.” You told him playfully. “I’m cool too, remember?” 

“Yeah, but you’re pregnant. Oliver isn’t. So, he’s less tired.” He chuckled. 

You flicked his shoulder playfully. “I’ll remember that.” You smiled. “I’ll have you help with diapers.” You teased him. “Speaking of...would you and Maggie like to know the baby’s name?” 

He gasped. “Yes!” 

“Please!” Maggie ran around. “I’m excited!” She giggled. 

You nudged Oliver. “I’ll let you tell them, since you’re cooler.” You said playfully.

Oliver laughed but looked proud. “Logan Daniel.” He told them. 

Maggie tilted her head, like she was thinking, but it was Clay who spoke. “Will he have our last name, or will he be a Queen?” He asked.

“Clay!” You blushed. 

Oliver actually turned red as well. “Uh, guys…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “We haven’t even really dated yet.” He pointed out. “That’s a big thing.”

“Why?” Maggie asked innocently. “They don’t do that on my movies! Cinderella and her prince didn’t date.”

“It doesn’t work that way, munchkin.” He told her. “Those are just cartoons. If they showed dating, they’d be really long movies, and you wouldn’t wanna watch them.”

She pouted. “Oh.” She didn’t like that. “So boring.” She muttered.

“Yeah.” Clay sighed. “Wanna go play?” He asked her, motioning to his room.

She nodded and rushed out with him. You let out a breath and turned to Oliver. “Well, that was awkward.” You said shyly.

He chuckled nervously. “Yeah. Too fast even for me.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “And that’s saying something.”

“Yeah.” You glanced down nervously. You hoped the kids' excitement didn’t scare Oliver off. “I’ll talk to them.” 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll be common.” He shrugged. “It’ll be okay.” He kissed the top of your head.

“I hope so. Wouldn’t want to scare you off before the first date.” You chuckled. “That would be a first for me. God, it’s been years since I’ve been on a date.” You blinked. “I’m sorry if I suck.” You told him. 

He thought it was cute the way you looked nervous. “When’s the last time you went on a date?” He asked. 

You thought for a minute. “I think Clay was two?” You shrugged.

He frowned. “Well I’m going to give you the best date ever.” He promised you. “This Friday? We can get stuff for Laurel and Tommy to have fun with the kids here?”

You smiled and nodded. “I’m okay with that.” You agreed. It was Wednesday, which gave you a couple days to look forward to this.


End file.
